deep_stonefandomcom-20200213-history
Deep Stone Wikia
''Deep Stone Info '''Deep Stone is a map on Total Miner Forge but due to all the Help needed within the map I made this Wiki, This should help anyone that is having problems with understand how to do stuff within Deep Stone and I'll List pretty much everything here by everything I mean Skills, Quests, Mobs, Seasons, Updates, Guides Etc.Deep Stone is a large RPG Map with endless Adventure and Lot's of fun for those that love a great Challenge at Role Play Games and Love a good Story Line to a game. Deep Stone offers stuff that has never been seen in Total Miner Forge as most of the stuff in Deep Stone is unique to other RPG Maps on Total Miner Forge.Deep Stone has one goal and that's to become the best RPG Map on Total Miner Forge, By this Deep Stone will have 40 Seasons by Seasons this means Towns, More Quests, Citys, More everything but not only that there is going to be 40 Seasons in Deep Stone but there will be a Deep Stone 2 with 40 more Seasons then Deep Stone 3 with around 60 Seasons, Deep Stone 3 will most likely be the End of Deep Stone as this is going to be a 1-3 Year Project. The main owner of Deep Stone is IGs x Zone on Xbox and Zone on the Total Miner Forums. Zone does most of the Building and Landscape in Deep Stone and all of the Scripting. The Story Line was a mix of tons of games all in one, This was done to add the greatest Adventure of all time in a Total Miner map. There is no plans of Deep Stone coming to PC but there maybe a new Project coming for it. Deep Stone is still in Beta but is public for the players on Total Miner to join and Test it and play, There will be Resets in time but by then you may as well want the Reset but there is no Resets in Skills. Deep Stone was started out of Joy and Having fun with Friends, Now it has become something that Zone treats as a Trophy, When the map was first open to Beta the players loved it and wanted more. The First week of Deep Stone being out with only Season 1 we hit a total of 400 Rates with a 4.9 Rating, This was a true wow to Zone as you never see this often on RPG maps. The project name for Deep Stone was normally called Hollow Deep Stone but we prefer the name Deep Stone due to Season 1 being around Rocks. Deep Stone was made in 1.8 and has been worked on from 1.8 to 2.21 this is around 1-2 years of editing and adding stuff to Deep Stone, Deep Stone never had a Goal as it was just for fun and something to do to pass the time but as myself I can say that Deep Stone has become a Dream and I love it. Also Last thing, I'll try my best to update this page as much as I can.' 'Tutorial Island' Tutorial Island is not just a Tutorial but also the Story Line to what happen to you, Without this there would be a part missing from the Story. Tutorial Island is to help you understand how everything works in Deep Stone and what Deep Stone has to offer. You may find it hard to get around the Tutorial but no worrys we knew this would happen so that's why we made this wiki to help you when your in Deep Stone. Simply Click this Link Tutorial Page and read over everything or just look at the Photos to understand where to go. 'The Eco System' Getting a hold of items is not so easy with how we set it all up, There is many ways to get rare items & some tools needed to earn cash & continue your journey. We didn't want to use Block shops as we would have players talking about lag problems and it would be much harder to use script with it so we went with using script shops, With this we can have the quest shop do something as you can get % off on items you buy. There is many ways to earn cash in Deep Stone & Rare loot or Items but to do so you need to trade with other players to get rare items or good tools and stuff. We did this as we wanted the players on the server to talk with each other then having everyone solo everything as what's the fun in that? So yes at first it will be pretty hard to get good items and cash but don't worry as long as you play you will be fine. 'Deep Stone World Side info' *'Mode: Creative ' *''Season 3/40 ' '' *'GameMode: RPG *'Map Size: 11.0MB' *'Word Visitors: 1628 ' *'World Rating: 4.1 ' *'World Rates: 610' *'Most Players On: 15' *'Total Hours Played 1.467' *'Map was made in 1.8' 'Deep Stone Story Line' ''Season 1 Story: '''There was a time where Knights and Kings rule the land but those without the Kings power did not' 'agree with the Kings way of power. We start off in a town called Deep Stone where the folks where nice and happy drinkers. You started off in a small village outside Deep Stone with your Mother and Brother, You had a fun childhood but as everyone knew about the ruler of evil would come to end that fun childhood for everyone. Your mother fears that the ruler of evil may come and take you someday due to your father's blood line with the Knights that killed the ruler of evil before. The people of this small village don't believe that a kid like you could kill the Rule of evil again. When' 'you were playing outside with your brother, You notice sometime odd happening around you like there was darkness coming after you, You notice that you couldn't see very well and fell to the ground.' You woken up after hearing your mothers voice but found yourself in bed. Your mother told you who you really were and what you have to do someday and you asked your mother way she kept this''' from him, She told you that she wanted to make sure you were safe and didn't have to worry about it. Your mother leaves the room and you go to sleep but this sleep was about to be your last. You started to dream of the Rulers Lair and heard a voice, Come to me child You started to walk up to the odd looking room but found yourself fighting the Ruler of Evil, When you were dreaming '''you heard screams from your mother and brother and the village folks. The ruler of evil said I have Killed them all when you just stand there sad you didn't know what to do as you started to feel useless you heard a new voice from some else Come to the light Let me guide you Come now you went for the light and the Ruler of Evil didn't want to let you go, The ruler of evil try to kill you 'by throwing you into his lava pit but the Voice ended up saving you before you could fall in. The Voice was a sage from Deep Stone but not any Sage a high ranking Sage, The sage asks you to go talk with the King of Deep Stone. ''Season 2 Story: '''As you got the trusted by the king and the folks of Deep Stone, The king let you go onto your Adventure' to Water Waves. When you were on your way to Water Waves you meet a guy that needed some help with his cart. You offer to help with the cart in return to travel around with him. After you fix his cart you started to head for Water Waves but you had to fight your way to Water Waves as you kept running into High level Monsters. When you arrived to Water Waves you seen a village that wasn't that much bigger then your home village. You started talking to some of the folks but seems that they were not so friendly as the folks around Deep Stone. You started to hear rumours about the Ruler of Evil and the new town up on the hills from Water Waves. The Commander of Water Waves wanted to talk with you about a Quest he had for you to gain trust from the folks in Water Waves. 'Season 2.5 Story:' You started to hear rumours about a old Village outside of Water Waves, You started to ask around about the old village and no one wanted to say what happen, You had to find out why. You met a guy that knew some stuff about the village and you were told that the Evil one has taken over the Village and killed everyone within the village. The person told you not to go into that village but the rumour that made you want to check the village was about the blood line of the Knights that live there. You asked the King about this village and he told you that it was where you were born, The Sage said to you that the Knights that have watch over that village are still there but in a grave below the village. The king of Deep Stone ask you not to go there due to the Evil one that still watches over that village to kill those that enter but due to the blood line you couldn't say no. You try to make your way into the village but there is a problem the Water Waves People wont allow people to enter the village so you must find a way in but your in luck as there is a person in Water Waves that can get you in. 'Deep Stone Quests' 'Deep Stone Shops' 'Deep Stone Custom Skills' 'Deep Stone Clue Scrolls' 'Deep Stone Classes' 'Deep Stone Resources' Category:Browse Category:Mobs Category:Photos